Birthday Boy
by DasterRolly
Summary: Cora's left a birthday surprise for Derek. This is a request from vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess, happy birthday!


Derek rolled over and eyed his buzzing phone angrily.

_Shut up! _He mentally shouted at it and surprisingly it did. Just as Derek started to close his eyes the phone started buzzing again. Growling viciously he grabbed it.

3 missed calls. 1 new text message.

**Cora, 11:43am:**

Happy birthday jerkface. You're lucky I let you sleep in.

**Derek, 11:46am:**

Yeah, okay.

**Cora, 11:46am:**

Just say thank you old man.

**Derek, 11:47am:**

Or what?

**Cora, 11:47am:**

Oh you do not want to start this game with me…I'll crush you.

**Derek, 11:48am:**

Bring. It. On.

Derek dropped the phone on the bed and got up smiling, heading to the kitchen. He turned on the coffee machine before turning to the bathroom.

A long hot shower later, Derek emerged glistening from the heat and steam with a towel wrapped around his waist. Picking out something to wear, he checked his phone for Cora's reply.

_No new messages, that's not a good sign._

"Does the birthday boy want bacon or pancakes?"

Derek spun around to find Stiles standing in the doorway of his bedroom with a smirk on his face, an apron tied around his waist and a spatula in his right hand.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing here?" Derek growled gripping the clothes and phone in his hands.

"My mission was to make sure Sourwolf (that'd be you) has a 'veeeeeerrrrry happy birthday'. So, bacon or pancakes?"

"mission… what the…how did you even get in?" Stiles raised his eyebrows as if to say 'you know the answer to that question'. Derek left out a deep breath and gripped his phone tighter.

"Cora…"

"Correct! How about you get dressed and I'll make both pancakes and bacon. Treat the birthday boy to a little extra." Stiles' eyes travelled down Derek's body before giving him a wink and disappearing back into the kitchen. Derek threw the clothes unto the bed and dialled Cora, shoving it to his ear.

"Hello?" Cora answered sweetly.

"Cora…" Derek growled angrily, with threats close behind.

"I see you got my present Der, you might not want to play with it too hard, you broke the last toy I sent you."

"Cora!"

"What?! Oh come on, both of you have been eye-fucking each other so I'm just pushing things along, happy birthday bro."

Derek could hear the smirk in her voice.

"I hate you."

"Of course you do, have fun!"

Cora hung up leaving Derek angry, a little excited about his birthday for once but also a little nervous about the ticking time bomb in his kitchen. Did he know the whole of Cora's plan? What was his plan? He could smell the bacon and hear the sizzling as new pieces were put in the fry pan. His stomach rumbled, he _was _hungry…even for the idiot humming happy birthday to himself. Derek eyed the clothes he'd picked out and changed the top to the one he knew Stiles liked. He followed the smell into the kitchen and stood eyeing him from door. He was wearing the same jeans as the ones he wore in the locker room that one time.

_They fit him well. Come on, Derek you look like a creeper right now._

He took a step in and cleared his throat.

Stiles turned around holding a pan full of bacon. He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Voila! Fresh bacon, that smells great if I do say so myself! Pancakes are heating up in the oven and we've got a variety of toppings. We have chocolate spread, maple syrup, strawberry and cherry jam and if you're really up for it whipped cream! I didn't know what you liked so I got a variety of stuff, some will come in handy for later. Coffee, there, orange juice there and water, get it from the tap." Stiles bustled around the room pointing out stuff and bringing out toppings from the bag strewn across the counter top. He bent to pull out the plate of pancakes from the oven giving Derek a nice view of how well his jeans fitted. Derek swallowed and advanced to the table, sitting down. He picked up a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

Stiles turned and smiled seductively, taking it from him.

"This… is our schedule for the day. They don't have to be done in order but we do need to show up clean for the party at 9pm. Take a look, what do you want to do first… after breakfast that is?" Stiles said as he placed it in front of Derek on the table, the last sentence he whispered in Derek's ear. Stiles sat down on the seat next to Derek and poured himself some coffee. Derek's eyes widened as he took in the list, looking up at Stiles multiple times in between. Derek's heartbeat picked up and blood rushed to the pit of his stomach, he could smell Stiles' arousal but also a hint of fear lying underneath.

Derek cleared his throat and said "How about 4?"

Stiles let out a small breath and smiled.

"Nice choice, in that case we might not want to finish all the whipped cream."


End file.
